Jasin and Natael
by GrassDragon
Summary: My first fic, please R&R CHAPTER 2 UP! I promise, its much better (and longer) than chapter one.
1. The letter

Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think I own Naughty Dog?  Would a Staff member of Naughty Dog be writing a fanfic for his own game?  You know what?  I own Naughty Dog.  All of it.  So there.

Well, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, ever.  About a week ago, I wouldn't have even thought of this.  But, some very talented writers on this site (this section specifically) inspired me.  Specifically, Phoe-chan and Keysha.  Anyway, please review, if you hated it, I'd like to know.  And if you LIKE this, I'd like to know that even more.  And excuse the grammar and spelling, I'm already bad at those things, and my keyboard is screwed up at the moment.  Anyway, I need to stop writing this blurb before it becomes its own chapter.  Oh, and don't expect updates often.  I write slowly, and when I feel like it, which is rarely.

______________________________________________________________________________

"DAXTER!"

Jak sniggered.  "Looks like Samos found out about your little incident with that fern of his and your little accident with it."

"Hey! I didn't think it was THAT easy for plants to catch on fire!" Daxter yelled back.

"DAXTER! YOU GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT OR I'LL SKIN YOU, YOU LITTLE FURBALL!" Samos yelled again.

Daxter gulped and jumped onto Jak's shoulder.  "Hurry up!  I don't LIKE having fur, but I'd rather NOT be naked!"

Jak rolled his eyes and started the jog up to Samos's hut.

When they got there, Samos was standing there, pacing back and forth, oddly nervous.  "I didn't know the plant would catch on fire!  I didn't try to hide it by burying it, I was only trying to make it grow again! Honest!"

"What? What fern?  If you were playing around with my ferns I'll....but there isn't time for that right now.  Something has happened to the blue eco supply coming from the forbidden forest."

"Oh come on! Thats a simple task to fix!" yelled Daxter, as Jak nodded approval.

"If you would shut up for a minute, which of course would probably be a signal of the apocalypse, then you would know there is more to it then that!  There was a note left at my front door this morning.  It said that if we ever want our blue eco supply back, that you two are to go into the forbidden woods, to the blue eco generator, alone."

"That sounds like the most obvious trap ever!" Daxter cut in.  "Why don't we just not go?  The town can live without blue eco for a while, and whoever this is will probably give up and leave!"

"If they're willing to do this to get you to show up, then they will probably do something even more drastic next!  If you two boys are careful, then there shouldn't be a problem.  Or at least, if Jak is careful.  You being careful, Daxter, is like a tree growing feet."

"Alright, I've had enough of being abused!  I have to go save the town now." Daxter said as he scrambled up to Jak's shoulder.

______________________________________________________________________________

  


I hope you liked it.  Once again, I URGE you to review.  NOW!  THE POWER OF ME COMMANDS YOU!


	2. The chase

Well...here it is. This is about how long each update should take. I have  
vacation in two weeks, so I (might) get some work done then. The last chapter sucked, I know, but it (should) get more interesting as I go along.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yeech!" Daxter said when he stepped on another bug. "Do we really have to do this? Why can't we get someone else to do it? If it weren't for me...us...then the world would be ruled over by those lunatics Gol and Mia! Heros shouldn't have to do menial tasks like this!"  
Jak turned to tell his friend for the hundredth time to shut up, when suddenly his ears perked up at a snap from the darkness in the woods off the path. "I mean, Samos could at least..." Daxter was suddenly muffled by Jak's hand over his mouth. "shhhh...someone is following us." Jak whispered. Daxter's eyes went wide and he started looking around frantically. "Don't look! Just keep walking like normal. We don't want to alert them." Daxter nodded and Jak let his hand of his mouth.  
Jak kept walking, waiting til he got to the part of the woods where there was a secret path he knew. It was an effort to keep himself from running, every step hoping that his attacker would wait just a little longer. He was so close...almost there...he ran down the path without warning, hearing his pursuer give chase. He ran as hard as he could, weaving trough the trees left, right, left, left, right. Just as suddenly as he had begun, he stopped and dove into a large bush that was hollow, where he had used to hide for hours during hide and seek without ever being found.  
"So this is where you always hid!" said Daxter with a little bit of annoyance. "This hiding spot is SO unfair" he managed to get out before Jak shushed him. Once they had lain in hiding for a few minutes, Jak started to say that he thought they had lost their pursuer, but was interrupted by a nervous squeal from Daxter, and then a loud explosion, behind him. He turned around to face their pursuer, no more then 10 feet away, trough the hole he had just made in the bush with some sort of energy. As he got closer, Jak saw he was in a dark, black cloak that seemed to be made out of shadows. He got up to fight, but the figure moved with surprising quickness and was beside him in an instant, griping him by the throat. Daxter ran at him, but was grabbed and thrown behind Jak with more force then necessary. Jak was pinned against the tree, losing breath, when a fast moving blur slammed into the side of his attacker.  
The blur and the attacker fought for a few moments, while Jak regained his breath. Suddenly, the attacker grabbed the blur by the throat and hurled it away, then disappeared off into the forest. The blur was visible now, and looked like a cat, but there was something off about it that Jak couldn't quite see in the dark of the forest. It watched the attacker disappear, growling after it.  
"What IS that thing?" Daxter said, dusting himself off, with more than a few bruises on him. Jak gave him a look that showed he was being VERY impolite to something that had probably just saved both their lives. Jak went over to thank it, when suddenly it turned towards them both, jumping at them with teeth bared, and wings unfurled. "Wings?!" was all that Jak had time to think before he dodged the attack, turning around to fight. The thing was suddenly on the ground, holding its head with its paws, seeming to do battle with itself before calmly getting up and turning towards them again, this time without teeth bared.  
"I'm....sorry about that" the almost cat said. "I'm Jasin. I am one of the people who sent the message to you. We have been looking forward to meeting you for a long time."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cliffhanger! I personally think chapter 2 is MUCH better than chapter 1...chapter one was never really gonna even be its own chapter. I really made it so short because I was testing out how to upload stuff, and I (think) I know what I did wrong to make the format not work. I hope that this one DOES work *crosses fingers* There are probably spelling errors, even using the spell check, the combination of my bad spelling and grammer and a keyboard that isn't very responsive are NOT a good combination. Oh, and see that little button down there that says "review"? Click it now. OR ELSE! 


End file.
